


Making You Into a Pornstar

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Marriage, McDanno Husbands, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: Every time Danny ground backwards, Steve's tongue delved deeper and deeper, lapping up all of the different tastes and textures Danny's body provided him with.





	Making You Into a Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So I've currently got my other fic 'When the daylight comes I'll have to go' on hold at the moment because I've just got no inspiration at the moment. I have got part of Chapter 4 written up but I'm seriously not happy with it at present :(
> 
> Therefore, instead to take my mind off of it and because this idea popped into my head at the most inappropriate time ever, I decided to write another smut fic, this one based solely around rimming!
> 
> I just want to say, thank you for all the kudos and comments on my other fics, you guys are awesome!
> 
> Andddd as usual, all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! Xx

Danny’s whole body shivered with excitement, pleasure coursing through his veins causing his nerve ends to tingle with anticipation. He was on all fours, face buried deep in Steve’s pillow, breathing in the scent that was his Husband. His ass was high up in the air, cheeks spread apart with his Husband’s strong grip.

Steve’s right thumb grazed over the tight muscles of Danny’s hole sending another round of shivers up his back making the muscles tense. Danny released a groan, grounding his hardened shaft into the bedsheets below him. Before Danny could try to rut off anymore, a soft puff of air blew over his hole making him shout out “Steve, oh fuck... Steeeve”.

Before Danny could recover, a gentle tease of a tongue licked over his hole, probing the entrance and making it slick with the saliva from Steve’s tongue. Steve himself couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of Danny clenching around his tongue, his Husband was beautiful lying there (literally) spread out ready for Steve’s taking.

Danny curled his fingertips into the mattress beneath him, a mantra of “Steve, Steve, Steve,” leaving his mouth. The tongue that had previously been gently investigating was now pressed deeper than before and was wiggling around, tracing the full circumference of his hole. Steve himself was as hard as a rock but he was solely focused on his husband, determined to pleasure him the way he knew it was craved.

Steve could see the way Danny’s body was trembling, how the cheeks underneath his hands shook and shivered. Rimming was both their favourite activity to do when alone in their bedroom but only Danny had ever been on the receiving end, Steve preferring to provide the pleasure rather than receive it. Really though, Steve got just as much contentment out of it as Danny did.

Before long, Danny was grinding his hips down into the sheets before pushing back up and down on to Steve’s tongue. Groans and pants were dripping from Danny’s mouth, sometimes muffled by the pillows beneath him, others loud enough for their elderly neighbour next door to hear him. Every time Danny ground backwards, Steve’s tongue delved deeper and deeper, lapping up all of the different tastes and textures Danny’s body provided him with.

Both men had a hand on their own cocks, jerking them roughly in time with the alternative activity going on in the bedroom. Both heads were shining, glistened with pre cum, their sheets were marked with leaked cum, something neither of them would notice until the following morning no doubt.

Danny knew he was close but he could also tell his husband was closer. The short, cut off pants of breath were a give away that Steve would be ready as soon as Danny was and so he gave his husband a heads up. “Steve... Babe, fuck, I’m so close,” Danny choked out, the clammy air around him was making it hard to breath. His face being pressed into a pillow probably wasn’t help much either. “Shit, Steve... I’m gonna cum”.

Before Danny could blink an eye, the tongue that had brought him so much pleasure was removed and he felt ropes of warm cum spread up his back and over his ass cheeks. The groan of ecstasy released from his lover shoved Danny over the edge and he dragged his cock over the bed one last time before releasing his own hot, white spurts into his palm.

Heated, heavy breathing resounded in the room, echoed by the quiet of the late night. The moonlight shone through the curtains highlighting the beauty of the two men who now lay beside each other, Steve’s head resting on Danny’s chest.

The peacefulness was broken by Steve first, “My god, Danny, that was hot. Seriously, Babe, I love it when you rock back like that,” Steve’s face flushed a pretty pink at his confession but he felt the need to tell his husband how much he enjoyed it.

“And you, Baby, are the only one who makes me like that,” Danny replied, feeling breathless but more relaxed than he had in weeks, “seriously, Steve, I love you so much and that was amazing.”

Feeling pleased but also smug that he has the ability to turn his lover into pretty much a Pornstar, Steve lay his head back down on the muscly chest beneath him with a smile gracing his lips, “I love you too, Danno.”


End file.
